super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Robot Academy
Note: this series is being redone. It will be combined with Sara Prime's story. A series where young transformers attend an academy to be super robots. Plot Long after any great robot war or Kaiju attack young transformer robots attend an academy to learn how to be super robots. The Maxigons have joined in a galaxy spanning alliance protecting other races from the monstrous bio weapons of the Precursors. Yet while this is happening the Darkcons appear to be mountin up for another war with the sake of the galaxy at the heart of it. Episodes Short Story/Prequels * A Sound of Giants: ** The origin story of Maxion and Sara. * The Sun and the Moon and the Mountain. ** The backstory of Solus, Lunas and Maximus * The Prince of the Jungle ** Artorious backstory * The Mountain and the Sniper ** Map Buster's and Smokes' backstory. * Brothers in Arms: ** Head and Shot and Chrome's backstory. Academy Arc * Episode 1: Pilot ** The gang arrives at Super Robot Academy and begin their training and their rivalries * Episode 2: Call to Arms ** The students have their first battle with the Kishin. * Episode 3: Call to Adventure ** The students take off on the Archon for the deep space portion of their training, but things do not go as expected. Space Arc * Episode 4: In Space ** The Students begin trying to fix up the Archon and as more problems arise, they realize someone else is on board. * Episode 5: Engen Run ** The group comes across a safe planet filled with Energy Crystals but find that the Kishin have also set up shop there * Episode 6: Nemesis ** The group find themselves at Magnus End where they discover an old enemy and new surprises. * Episode 7: Veritas ** The Archon crew finds itself on a Darkcon controlled planet, secrets are revealed and alliances are tested. * Episode 8: Broken ** With the revelations of the last episode fresh in their mind, the remaining crew of the Archon are left running for their lives as they are chased through space by Pharmacon's ship. Eventually they are left stranded in a deserted asteroid field. Return Arc * Episode 9: Whole ** The crew begins their journey back home. Solus begins to question his very nature and his past. * Episode 10: Amacons ** The group finds a city of all female transformers, but find that they are not welcome. * Episode 11: Over Haul ** The bots proceed to over haul the Archon, meanwhile other 'machines' are finding they are also being upgraded. * Episode 12: The Long Way Home ** Solus believes he has discovered a new way of FTL travel that can get the team home, the problem is that it may eat up their entire supply of energy. (Recap) Home Arc * Episode 13: Once more into the Breach ** The crew have made it back and discover that they must again leave Earth. * Episode 14: BTE (Blow up The Enterprise) ** The crew finds themselves on the loosing side of a battle and must decide whether victory is worth more than survival. * Episode 15: Facing the Mirror ** The Final battle is at hand, Solus, his friends and family must face Gigatron for the sake of their entire race, the Galaxy and every living soul within it. Pending Characters Main Characters *Sara Potter: The bot's friend on Earth, she can transform into the transformer Maxion Prime. She is sometimes called Sara Prime. **Maxion Prime: An ancient Prime that serves as the alter ego of Sara. *Solus: A young robot who despite his lazy behavior is actually rather intelligent and knowledgeable in combat. Based on SolZen. Transforms into an SUV *Map Buster: Solus' childhood friend a large bot with great strength, transforms into a Dodge Ram style Truck. *Artorious: Son of the Academy registrar, Artorious is yet not one of the popular kids due to his laid back nature. Unlike the rest of his friends he transforms into a grey Tiger like beast. Despite his laid back nature he is very fast on his toes. * Head and Shot: The twins and more members of Solus' posse, the twins both transform into sports cars. They are combiners becoming the giant Head Smasher or Road Wrecker depending on how they combine. *Smokes: Another of Solus' friends, this bot is usually laid back and in a daze, while not the largest or strongest of the group. Smokes can turn invisible and can also see anyone else who is invisible. Turns into a car. *Chrome: The younger brother of Head and Shot, though a year beneath them, Chrome has been quickly accepted into the group and treated like a brother by the others. While not experienced, his is resolute, never running from a fight unless he haves to and while he can't combine with his brothers he is rather strong for his size. Turns into a pickup truck. Other Characters *Artorious Prime: Artortious' father and namesake, Registrar of the Academy and a renowned warrior, can be demanding of perfections. Turns into a combat vehicle. *Leoroy Prime: A teacher at the academy, like his name implies he transforms into a giant lion. He is in charge of combat training. * Blitz: A female teacher at the academy. Teaches Computer related topics and Space Ship procedures. Is also possibly crazy. * Clank: Another female teacher, teaches programming and Star Ship Maintenance. *Lunas: Solus' twins sister who has already graduated from the academy. Although her alt mode is a large truck, she transformed into bot smaller than her brother. She can be temperamental and scares he twin brother sometimes and other times they are best friends. She is working to earn the title Prime. *Maximus Prime: Older brother of Solus and Lunas, Maximus is a paragon of Super Robots, incredible strong, and a great leader, he has a family of his own now. Transforms into massive truck and trailer. *Astro: A giant transformer, turns into a group of cars that form a bullet train. Gym Teacher. He is also transport for the bots. *Megapolis: The main building of the academy. Transforms into the largest robot to date. *Sentry: The resident security Officer of the academy. He is a war veteran that loves to talk about his Guns. Transforms into an HML, with a trailer that becomes the V.W.P. (Variable Weapons Platform) Armor he wears. * Road Burn: A student at the academy, a short bot that transforms into a four wheel motor bike. His goal is to prove himself and to others. * Manhandle: A female teacher at the academy in charge of history and mental disciplines. While beautiful she is the most feared teacher on campus, in no small part due to her temper. Legends say she once made a grown Darkcon cry. Human Characters * Jack: A schoolmate of Sarah who is suspicious of her * Marcel: Jack's friend who has a crush on him and is jealous. * Maxine Potter: Sarah's sometimes controlling mother. Sarah wonders if she can trust her. She is interested in the secrets of the Transformers. * Odessa Satellite: Sarah's half sister who also despises her and her mother, she desires the secrets of transformer technology. Deceased Characters Characters, who at the start of the series have died. * Magnus Prime: The last True Prime, from whom Magnus End got its name. * Wall: The older brother of Head, Shot and Chrome. Was a renowned warrior who influenced his brothers. * Solus and Lunas' Mother: Antagonists *Cremateous: The brute of the academy, transforms into a T-Rex robot. *Venomous: Cremateous' lacky, transforms into a giant spider robot. *Terrafly: Turns into a Pteradon robot *Doppler: Turns into a large carrier helicopter, the scientist of Cremateous' group. Villains *Gigatron: Leader of the evil robots known as Darkcons. Gigatron has for unknown reasons been hunting down Primes looking for one in particular. *Strifer: Turns into a jet, a lieutenant of Gigatron. *Brawn: Turns into a tank: Gigatron's bodyguard and most loyal subordinate. *Stalker: Gigatron's best assasin, he is a triple changer with slave bot that turns into an axe. *Scrapper: Stalker's slave who turns into a battle axe. * Pharmacon: A Darkcon scientist. A major antagonist. *Kishin: Transformer like lifeforms, originally sent after Maxion. Their destruction allowed the Maxigons to form an alliance with Earth. However, they have not stopped coming. Kishin is the official government name for the Darkcons. Things of Note *Super Robot Academy: An academy located on a tropical island. It is where young Transformer learn to be super robots. It is also head of Earth Defense. *Combines elements from Tales of Rodania and Transformers. **Engen: Their primary power source **Decium: The dark counterpart to Engen. **Spark Chamber: Same as normal transformers lore **Proto-Matter: The substance their bodies are made from. **Prime: Not the leader of the good robots, Prime is a rank akin to captain or someone of a high rank. **Magnus: The highest rank for the good robots ** Spark Cho: A skill where a bot learns to use the power of their spark on the outside world. **The Axion: A reliquary of ancient knowledge and perhaps knowledge of the future. Also their original source of life. **Engen Matrix: The badges of office for all Primes, these storage cells of Ethium allow extra power in combat or one powerful blast while granting the owner a stronger life force. **The True Matrix: The original Matrix ** Space Engineer: A profession many young bots aspire to. It deals mainly with the construction and maintenance of Space ships or stations and the systems ** Power Link: The ability for some Transformers to combine their bodies. * The Archon: A small ship used by the academy to train its students. * Magnus End: The location of the last battle against the Darkcons. * The Crucible: Gigatron's ultimate weapon and Pharmacon's ultimate creation. Category:Series Category:Super Robot Academy Category:SolZen321 Category:WIP